


Winnetou - Noir AU

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Gen, Smoking, Winnetou in a suit, private detective Old Shatterhand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: Imagine Winnetou... as a film noir, rather than a western.Or, struggling private detective Karl May finds his most dangerous case yet when a stunningly beautiful man hires him to find his father's murderer.Oneshot for now.





	Winnetou - Noir AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts), [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



A knock on the door came over the sound of the rain.  
"Come in!" I called out.  
I needed clients. I needed to pay rent.  
The door opened, and in walked the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Velvet dark eyes. Soft, full lips. Warm caramel skin. Features that could make a sculptor weep, chiseled and confident yet also delicate, almost feminine. Long thick hair, glossy pitch black as the night outside, smooth and sleek and soft-looking, fell to his shoulders. A very well-tailored suit hugged the lean, graceful lines of his body, giving him an air of easy, natural elegance.  
"You are Karl May, private detective, right?", he asked.  
"Yes I am. Please sit down. Cigarette?"  
Basic courtesy never hurts, and goes a long way to put prospective clients at ease. He sat down and accepted graciously, leaning forward for me to light it. The red light of the match danced on his face, throwing his already stunning features into sharper yet relief. And then he exhaled the smoke and spoke.  
"I need you to find the man who killed my father."

 

 


End file.
